Roman Reigns
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i (born May 25, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and former Canadian football defensive tackle. Anoa'i is signed to WWE, where he works under the ring name Roman Reigns as one-third of the stable The Shield and is a former WWE Tag Team Champion.' '''He is tied with Aja Kong for the record for the most eliminations at the annual Survivor Series match, eliminating 4 people in the match at the 2013 event, and two months later broke the 13 year record for most eliminations in a single Royal Rumble at the 2014 event, eliminating 12 superstars. He is a member of the Anoa'i family, a renowned Samoan-American wrestling dynasty.' '''History 'WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2010-2012)' In July 2010, Anoa'i signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and was later assigned to their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). He debuted on September 9, 2010, using the ring name Roman Leakee, in a loss to Richie Steamboat in a singles match. Further losses to Idol Stevens and Wes Brisco ensued, before he gained his first win on September 21 over Fahd Rakman. He continued competing in FCW throughout the remainder of the year, wrestling mainly in tag team matches. On the January 16, 2011 episode of FCW television, Leakee was a competitor in a 30-man Grand Royal, but was eliminated. Later in 2011, Leakee formed an alliance with Donny Marlow and the pair unsuccessfully challenged Calvin Raines and Big E Langston for the Florida Tag Team Championship on July 8. In 2012, Leakee became a main eventer in singles competition, and he pinned Florida Heavyweight Champion Leo Kruger during a tag team match on the 8 episode of FCW television. On the February 5 episode of FCW television, he defeated Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins in a triple threat match to become the number one contender to the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. He failed to win the championship when he lost to champion Kruger the following week. Leakee later won the Florida Tag Team Championship with Mike Dalton, before dropping it to CJ Parker and Jason Jordan. When WWE rebranded its developmental territory, FCW, into NXT Wrestling, Anoa'i, with a new ring name of Roman Reigns, made his WWE NXT debut on the October 31, 2012 episode, defeating CJ Parker. 'The Shield (2012-Present)' Roman Reigns made his main roster television debut on November 18, 2012 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view alongside Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, assaulting Ryback during the triple threat main event for the WWE Championship, which led to CM Punk pinning John Cena to retain the title. The trio took up the name of “The Shield” — black-clad advocates of justice in a WWE they believed had lost its way — and announced themselves as the most impressive sports-entertainment trio. In the months after they debuted as a united front, The Shield was literally unstoppable as a unit. They beat Ryback & Team Hell No in a Six-Man Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match at WWE TLC and bested the imposing grouping of John Cena, Sheamus & Ryback at WWE Elimination Chamber. At WrestleMania 29, The Shield made victims of Randy Orton, Sheamus & Big Show in what was The Show of Shows debut of "The Hounds of Justice." The following night on Raw, The Shield attempted to attack The Undertaker but were stopped by Team Hell No. This set up a six-man tag team match on the April 22 episode of Raw, where The Shield emerged victorious. Four days later on SmackDown, the Shield beat the Undertaker down with chairs and triple-powerbombed him through the announcers' table. On the April 29 episode of Raw, The Shield defeated Team Hell No and WWE Champion John Cena in a six-man tag team match, with Reigns pinning Cena for the win. On May 19 at Extreme Rules, after Ambrose won the WWE United States Championship, Rollins and Reigns defeated Team Hell No in a tag team tornado match to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. Reigns was pinned for the first time while on the main roster courtesy of the Usos when the Shield participated and lost a 11-on-3 handicap elimination match. At WWE Battleground, Reigns & Rollins came up short against brothers Cody Rhodes & Goldust with the Rhodes family's jobs on the line. Eight days later, the brothers defeated Rollins & Reigns again to become WWE Tag Team Champions, thanks to the help of an interfering Big Show. Even though he and Rollins have since been unable to re-capture the tandem titles, Reigns arguably made one of his most definitive statements as an individual Superstar at Survivor Series – ironically, during a 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Tag Match, when he single-handedly eliminated four members of a team that included the WWE Tag Team Champions, The Usos and Rey Mysterio. Despite their perceived dominance, The Shield stumbled in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match against CM Punk at WWE TLC when an errant spear from Reigns allowed Punk to pin Ambrose. After a long rivalry where Punk faced and defeated various members of The Shield, Reigns became the sole Hound to beat The Best in the World when he pinned Punk on the Jan. 6, 2014 Raw. At the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, Reigns would enter the Rumble match at #15, and set the record for most eliminations in a single Rumble with 12. Reigns eliminated Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose during the match and was the runner-up in the match, being one of the final two wrestlers remaining until being eliminated by the winner Batista. The next night on Raw, The Shield would compete in a six-man tag team match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and John Cena with all three members of the winning team qualifying to compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Reigns along with his teammates lost the match by disqualification after The Wyatt Family attacked John Cena. This would set up a feud between The Shield and The Wyatt Family and to have a six-man tag team match at the upcoming Elimination Chamber PPV. The Shield wanted revenge and a six-man tag for The Shield against The Wyatt Family at the Elimination Chamber pay-per view was arranged, in which The Shield eventually lost. The next night on Raw, Roman Reigns went one on one with Bray Wyatt, resulting in brawl outside the ring between the remaining members of The Shield and The Wyatt Family, leading Dean Ambrose to cause interference and cost Roman Reigns the win. 'Wrestling Details' Finishing moves *Spear *Superman Punch Signature moves *Corner Clothesline *Jumping Clothesline *Samoan Drop *Tilt-a-whirl slam *Spinebuster *Big Boot *Front Dropkick Entrance Theme *"Special Op" by Jim Johnson (used as part of the Shield) *''The Truth Reigns" by Jim Johnston Gallery RomanPheasant.jpg RomanPheasantRaw.png